


Época fría en Hogwarts

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Calendario de adviento 2017 [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: El tejón dormitaba aún y Manuel no vio motivo alguno para despertarlo, sino que se volvió a hundir con él bajo las sábanas.





	Época fría en Hogwarts

Ya eran pasada las ocho, pero Manuel no se movió. Estaban de vacaciones, no había necesidad de levantarse temprano como los otros días (si bien la rutina aún no despertaba antes de las nueve). Era la razón también por la que Miguel se encontraba infiltrado en el dormitorio del águila. El tejón dormitaba aún y Manuel no vio motivo alguno para despertarlo, sino que se volvió a hundir con él bajo las sábanas. A pesar del invierno, el cuerpo de Miguel emitía su usual calor. Su hornito personal, como lo llamaba Manuel.

Era un secreto a voces que esos dos salían hacía ya casi un año, a pesar de todos los cuidados de Manuel de no dejarse descubrir. Miguel no era precisamente de ayuda en eso. Entre miradas obvias, sonrisas bobas y comentarios descuidados, todos en su entorno se habían terminado por enterar en el primer mes. La buena noticia era que, aparte de Martín, a nadie parecía importarle mucho. Afortunadamente, Manuel solo compartía una clase con Martín, y era una en la que Miguel no estaba presente. Y era encantamientos, la clase que dejaba abierta la oportunidad de "practicar" uno que otro hechizo en el molesto Slytherin.

–Es bueno que los noblecillos se regresen siempre durante las vacaciones –murmuró para sí, pensando aún en la cara enfurecida de Martín, dotada de un peculiar tono oscuro. Muy oscuro.

Un sonrisa e satisfacción se estiró por su rostro y Miguel abrió un ojo.

–¿Te sigues riendo de Tincho?

–Es difícil olvidarlo.

–Que eres malo…

Manuel se encogió de hombros y pasó un brazo por encima de su novio. Miguel bostezó y preguntó por la hora.

–Si no nos levantamos antes de las nueve y media, nos vamos a quedar sin desayuno –dijo bajito, aunque su tono dejaba oír que tenía pocas ganas de salir de la cama.

Manuel rodó los ojos.

–Tengo chocolates –murmuró–. Y mejor salir de acá mientras los demás comen para que nadie te vea andando por acá.

"Igual saben que estoy aquí" pensó Miguel, era conocimiento común que al jefe de la casa Ravenclaw le daba igual si entraban las parejas de sus alumnos, siempre y cuando supiera que al menos uno de los dos sabía hacer una pócima anticonceptiva decente. Y bueno, en su caso no había mucho de qué preocuparse.

–¿Me voy a quedar sin desayuno entonces? –se quejó bajo y Manuel lo miró con expresión aburrida.

–Pues sí –sonrió de lado–. O sea, tengo aún chocolates y otras cosas que me mandó mi familia… Digo, si quieres…

Miguel lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

–No se te da eso de hacerte el gracioso.

Manuel se rio.

–Pregúntale a Martín, yo creo que él tiene otra opinión -se carcajeó y Miguel rodó los ojos y por la cama, buscando la caja que Manuel tenía debajo de ella.

Manuel no se lo impidió, era mejor tener a Miguel tranquilo y acurrucado a su lado, que si no pasaba frío.


End file.
